


The Last of Us

by Itachi_S_Lucius



Category: Supernatural, The Last of Us
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Dean, Bottom Sam, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Emotionally Hurt Dean, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Teen Sam, Teen Sam Winchester, Teenage Rebellion, Top Dean, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itachi_S_Lucius/pseuds/Itachi_S_Lucius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Dean hates his job, sometimes they both do, but this is the stupidest job they've ever taken, hands down. Yet he knows instinctively that this was a good idea on some level. As to how has yet to be seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last of Us

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything from either franchise, let's make that clear. 
> 
> Now, you may have noticed that yes there is underage in this, and I have changed Sam and Dean's age deference to represent the game better, but I want to be clear, the underage is consensual, and it won't happen until much later in the book. 
> 
> All the warnings are already stated in the tags, other than the warning that the rating may go up later. 
> 
> I wrote this only because there is so little Zombie Apocalypse Supernatural fanfic's out there and it's annoying me. I'll be walking through the entire game with this, and I may write the DLC (Left Behind) if I finish and you want me too.

 

 

**11:33PM**

 

    He had been awake all day, and pretty much all night, not a pleasant time for someone his age by any stretch of the imagine, even his own, of course, his own imagination wasn’t extensive. He was near sure Sam’s would be when he grew up a little, then again he couldn’t be sure, it could just be brotherly love driving him, but then again, no. His father was at work of course, and he had to take care of his brother, his Mom was at some sort of convention, or cause, or something of the like, he was ten, he didn’t particularly care. 

 

Sam was beside him, in a baby bouncer, watching cartoons. It was John’s birthday today, and all Dean could hope for was that the watch he’d gotten him would make him a little less tense. He’d got something for Sam to give him to, even if he was only one. He knew his Mom wouldn’t be back till far later into the night, probably until he was fast asleep, he didn’t know her number either so he couldn’t call to make sure she had remembered Dad’s birthday. Dean doubted that greatly however Mary wasn’t the type to forget something like that, his Mom was to kind hearted. 

 

Sam would be like her in the future, Dean would make sure of that. 

 

He heard the door opening, his dad's heavy footfalls following the sound. Going to great him he saw that he was on the phone so immediately he stopped, his father wouldn’t yell at him for interrupting his call, but he wouldn’t be happy either.

 

“No, listen, Bobby, this is the contractor, I need this, we both do, just hear me out alright?” His uncle Bobby was a guy that ran a small fishing company on the west coast as far as he knew, but he mostly didn’t pay attention, that and he didn’t know what a contractor was. 

 

His Uncle and Dad fought all the time, so it could be anything, adults were confusing that way. His Uncle didn’t even come round to the house anymore because of their arguments. That and Mary didn’t like him very much, they got on sure, but that didn’t mean she had good feelings, even he could tell that she didn’t want them around each other. Let alone Sam around him. 

 

She and Dad always found that as a point of their arguments. He didn’t like it when they fought. They were loud and brash, and they got into each other's faces, and sometimes it scared him, he tried not to cry, he didn’t want Sammy to think he was a cry-baby, he was his big brother, and dad always said he would have to be brave. He felt the couch dip, his father was rubbing his eyes, and Dean felt excitement bubble up in him once more. 

 

“Hey, Dad good day at work?” 

 

“What are you and Sam doing up? It’s late.” 

 

“It’s not that late Dad and me and Sam wanted to give you your birthday present.” It was like a really slow sunrise, except less cool in Dean’s opinion, the way John seemed to very slowly get it. He did smile, however, so that was a bonus. 

 

“A birthday present huh? Well, let's see it then.” As if a switch had been flipped directly to his legs Dean moved to the coffee table and pulled out from under it a small white box which housed the thirty dollar gift. He jumped back onto the couch and crossed his legs as he handed over the gift. 

 

John grabbed it, Dean saw that his hands were actually extremely dirty, was that because of his work? He didn’t really know about these things. He looked in at the watch his Dad was now looking at, he smiled at his Dad’s shocked look. 

 

“How on Earth did you manage to pay for this?” He grinned wide. 

 

“I have my ways, Dad!” John laughed slightly at that, probably because he sounded like the hero from his favorite movie, the coolest guy ever! 

 

“Of course, you do.” He smiled, but his eyes weighed down, next thing he knew, he was out cold. 

 

**2:42AM**

 

      The ringing in his ear woke him up abruptly, so the weights weighing his eyes down were sprung off his eyelids. He sat up and stared at the landline phone on his side, which was weird because although he had a phone in his room no one had ever called him. He grabbed it, rubbing at his eyes from his sleep induced grogginess. 

 

“Hello?”  There was panting on the other line, and Dean felt himself waking up more, slightly fearful now. 

 

“Dean? Dean, is your Dad around?” Uncle Bobby’s gruff voice filtered through the speakers, and Dean felt more fear course through him.

 

“Uncle Bobby? What’s going on? Are you okay?” 

 

“Dean, I need to talk to your Dad is he-” The line cut off, and there was a beeping on the other side, that Dean knew meant the end of the call. The way Bobby had sounded so panicked, it scared him, and he decided to look around for his Dad, maybe he knew what was going on after all, much like Dean didn’t. Just as he was going to leave the room, he turned around to look at his brother’s crib on the other side of the room, it was quiet, Sam was sleeping soundly, but Dean felt a prickling sensation shooting down his spine at the thought of leaving Sam in the room. 

 

So despite his brother sleeping, he picked him out of the crib, he barely even made a fuss, sleeping soundly as he always did. He was so small as he carried him out, he felt smaller than he usually did in his arms, and he felt like that was a bad thing for some reason. 

 

“Right Sammy, let’s find Dad.” Sam squirmed in his arms, so tiny. His panic calmed a little at the sight, it wasn’t as if it went away, it was still there coiling his stomach, but he felt like he could control it a little more now, as opposed to when he had first heard his uncle's panicked voice on the phone. The baby in his arms only wiggled a little in response. 

 

Entering the hall felt strang, more then other nights, there was a weird smell in the air, that made his skin crawl and his nose burn, he’d never smelled anything like it, had something burnt? No, he’d smelled burnt toast before, his Dad burnt toast all the time, this was different, it was really, really gross. He put a hand up to plug his nose, but as he did Sam let out a small whimper, and his breathing became sharp for a moment, looking down there was a look of displeasure on his baby brother's face, and against his own needs, he gently held his brother’s small nose with his thumb and pointer. The little face wiggled for a second, then calmed down, as if the small baby knew what Dean was doing. 

 

Dean held his breath against the smell, and walked quieter than he usually would have down the hall and towards the stairs, it was possible Dad and Mom were still up downstairs, after all, he could hear the static from their old radio in the kitchen. He made his footsteps light, and tiptoed slightly as he entered the kitchen, he looked around the corner into the living room, there was no one there, and he pouted slightly, maybe they were in their room after all. 

 

His feet were bare on the cold tiles on the concrete, and he flinched slightly, he hated the night, Sam as far as he could tell hated it just as much, by the way, he always managed to stay asleep through it. He heard that most babies Sammy’s age didn’t actually do that. 

 

There was a light on the counter, his Dad’s cell phone, something that his Dad never went upstairs or anywhere without, so was he still down here? Though the smell was still in the air he let go of his brother's nose for a second, Uncle had been talking like he needed his Dad, and if that was the case Dean knew he would have called Dad’s phone first, and knowing Dad, he would have picked up the first ring. The phone was illuminated, the screen displayed three notes. 

 

**407-889-5532 1:47AM**

‘ **8 missed calls.’**

 

**407-889-5532 -sent 2:21AM**

**‘Where are you I’m on my way’**

 

**407-889-5532 2:26AM**

**‘4 new voicemails.’**

 

Dean wasn’t good with numbers, he didn’t even know his Mom’s, but he knew his Dad’s and his Uncles, and he knew that was his Uncles number displayed there three times. It seemed that his uncle was desperate to get to Dad, and Dean was kinda scared to know why. He looked towards the glass doors that led to the balcony and put down his Dad’s phone as he made his way over, maybe he was outside. He didn’t think so, but things were really weird tonight, so it wasn’t impossible. 

 

Suddenly the balcony doors burst open, and Dean held on tighter to Sammy so he didn’t drop him as his father's form came stumbling through.

 

“Dad?” 

 

“Dean! Has anyone else come through here?!” He heard a clicking sound as his Dad fiddled with something he couldn’t see at the desk, he was panting just like Uncle Bobby had over the phone. He felt his whole body shiver and held on even tighter to his little brother. 

 

“No… Why- why would someone come in here?” His Dad wasn’t even mad he wasn’t in bed, let alone that he had his little brother with him, something, that under normal circumstances, he would have been yelled at for. Another form came through the doors suddenly and closed them quickly in a whirl of light blonde hair. His mother grabbed the chair of the desk and put it underneath the handles just like a hero in a movie he’d watched. Were they trying to block someone out? Sam started crying. Mom rounded on him like he’d done something horrible, and he moved back slightly, scared of both his mother and his father loading what he had finally figured out to be his gun. 

 

“It’s the Coopers, we-we ain’t sure but I- uh, we think they're sick or somethin’” 

 

“Sick? What kind of sick?” 

 

“We don’t know but- JOHN!” Mom saw it before he did but the door behind his mom, let out a loud bang, and then  he heard the sound of glass shattering, Mary and John backed up toward him and Sam, and Dean rotated his body slightly, as to make Sam less visible, a body crashed through, it looked like Timmy, he was covered in what looked like blood to Dean. His mouth was covered in it, and he was screaming loudly, more then Sam would have on his worst day, Dean himself wanted to scream right back in fear, but instead he found himself backing up behind his parent's forms. Timmy ran at them, to Dean, he looked as if he was insane, and his eyes, they were all white, like, like he wasn’t even himself anymore. 

 

“TIMMY!” He heard a loud clap from his Dad, and he wanted to cover his ears, the sound was quick, but it still rung in his ears loud, and clear, his eyes had closed incidental at the sound. He looked up and saw Timmy laying on the ground a fresh wound in his head. He glanced up at his Dad as the man turned around to face him, his gun was out and Dean saw that the safety was off, he had shot Timmy. Sam was still crying loudly, he knew that but he didn’t hear it really, the ringing in his ears still to present to make out sounds, even as he saw his Dad’s mouth moving. He could only read out ‘Bobby will be here bout now.’ 

 

And that was it, his Mom didn’t seem to care, but she looked shocked at Dad like she couldn’t believe he’d actually shot their neighbor, Dean was having trouble coming to grips with it himself. Both him and Mom followed Dad to the front door, turns out Dad was right, Bobby’s trash pick up was there, and Bobby himself had only seemed to just arrive, only then getting out of the truck, as he saw them he got back in. 

 

Dean circled to the back, as him and Mom took up opposite sides, Dad getting in next to uncle. They didn’t even wait until he had closed the door fully before pulling out, he did, but he wondered if he should bother with a seatbelt, looking over to Mom and seeing her not wearing one, he didn’t know what to do, so he gripped Sam tighter, scared nearly half out of himself, to just what was going on. 

 

“Hey there Dean, how are you and your brother holdin’ up, son?” He wanted to say scared, and he was about to, but he stopped as he looked to his little brother's awake form quickly, and froze up, he had to be brave, for Sammy. 

 

“I’m fine.” He sounded scared even to himself, he could only hope that little Sam didn’t pick up on that. “Can we listen to what’s on the radio?” 

 

“Yeah, of course.” He very vaguely heard the sound of the radio clicking on, and the static that it seemed to produce, even as Bobby flipped through the channels. “Shit! No radio, no phone, just what the hell do they expect us to do?!” Dean just wanted to know what was going on, if Sam was older he would probably be just the same. 

 

Why were they running without packing any clothes? Why did Timmy attack them? What was that smell? Why was this all happening? 

 

What exactly is happening? Now that, was the most important question, that sort of asked all of the questions that just went flying around his head.

 

**3:03AM**

 

     It was insanity in the city, Dean couldn’t focus on anything, well anything but his baby brother. He saw people running on the street, they looked scared, like his mom did right now. Dad and Uncle bobby were talking about the problem, but Dean wasn’t paying attention, he knew it would scare him, and he couldn’t be scared right now. He had to be brave. 

 

“DEAN!” 

 

**BOOM!**

 

He cuddled his brother closer to his chest as a warm comfort settled over him. A weight. Then everything caved in, it was so quick, and his head pounded at the sudden sound. There was an abrupt rolling and a levitating feeling that didn’t last very long before he couldn’t see anymore. 

 

**3:27AM**

 

      He woke up quickly, feeling refreshed, even though his head pounded he felt fear course through him faster than when he’d nearly been hit by a car. 

 

Where was Sammy?! 

 

He got his answer quickly enough, the little bundle was clutched to his chest somehow, even as he hung upside down, his neck sore from its awkward angle on the car roof. But Sam was quiet, and Dean couldn’t hear Sam’s little breaths. 

 

The screaming around him scared him, though, and he knew that something bad was near, he had to move, he could tell, it was a deep feeling in his stomach and his chest. He looked up, well for him, his seatbelt was still done, but he had to undo it to go anywhere, then he’d have to move Sam, and he didn’t know how he would be able to undo his belt and hold Sam at the same time, but he also didn’t want to remove Sam from his chest, the very thought gave him a feeling of what Dean could only describe as ‘no way ever’ erupt in his mind. 

 

Carefully he shifted Sam to only one of his arms and reached down to the red button. It clicked down, and the seat belt popped up, then he slid forward and his own throat threatened to choke him. He popped his back to dislodge the feeling and wiggled as best as he could downward. Then did his best to sit up, and managed it just barely, even with Sam on his chest. He’d have to move around with his hand if he was going to do this, which he obviously was. 

 

He looked around, the car was rolled over, and the window beside him smashed but not broken. He saw his Mom’s legs,and her torso she was leaning over the midsection of the car, he couldn’t see Uncle Bobby very well because of his Mom, but he knew that he was sleeping. 

 

“Dean… You alright?” He heard his Dad, and looked down to Sam quickly, only now seeing that his little brother was in fact breathing. 

 

“Yeah, we’re good Dad.” His Dad took a second. 

 

Then: “Then get you and your brother out the windscreen, quick as you can Dean.” His Mom moved, back down waiting for him to go, then he moved shifting on his butt, and moving along with his hand backward toward the windscreen. Minding the glass on the floor beside him. Turning around he did his best to crawl with Sam close to his chest. 

 

The windscreen was completely blow out, and Dean was careful not to crawl over the protruding glass shards. He looked towards his Uncle carefully, he was moving slightly, hopefully, he would wake up soon. 

 

Outside he stood up, keeping as close to the car as he could as people ran around him, and screaming made his head pound even more. He was scared, but he knew that wouldn’t help, he had to protect Sammy, and keep going. He looked around him, there were saw cars scattered around the road some people were laying down on the road, and Dean knew that they weren’t unconscious, not with the blood around most of them. 

 

The screaming and confusion around him were disorientating, and behind him there was a frantic sound that was similar to screaming, but Dean could tell that it was different it was louder and more pained. He didn’t want to look, but he did.

 

There was a car, a van just a little behind Bobby’s pickup, all blue, with a broken headlight. Inside there was a figure moving, struggling against an attacker, and Dean saw that the attacker was ripping apart her chest, there was blood splaying all over her blue shirt and jeans. 

 

The flesh was pink dyed in red, it was in strings, all stuck together and the person attacking her was shoving those little flesh strings into his mouth like they were chips, blood smeared around his mouth and gray -Dean could guess- shirt. He could see inside her chest, he could see the blood red on her white ribs, and he wanted to throw up at the whole scene. Suddenly he knew that it was the people, he was young, but he wasn’t stupid, that  _ was  _ a person attacking and  _ eating  _ the woman, he daren’t deny it. It would be disrespectful to the woman if he did. 

 

Still his hand went, automatically, to cover Sammy’s eyes, the baby wouldn’t even be able to see the whole scene, Dean could tell, but it was for his own benefit more than his brother’s, there was a comfort in knowing for a fact that his innocent little brother didn’t see what he just did, it was too horrific, and such an innocent, clueless life, didn’t need to see that. He looked to the pickup, keeping his eyes away from the van just behind. Bobby was up, and crawling through himself, Dad just behind him, Mom on his heels. 

 

“Right, let’s move.” His father’s tone was sharp, and Dean knew it was his tone booking no argument, his Dad wasn’t usually so serious, but he knew the circumstances demanded special attention. He felt his Uncle grasp his shoulder as he moved forward, and Dean knew to follow close by him. Even with the bile in his throat, he knew that he would have to run, no doubt, without puking. 

 

“John.” All of them looked back at the sound of Mary’s voice, she looked bad hair messed up, white tank-top ripped from glass, a bleeding cheek, and she was leaning pretty heavily on her left leg, her right was twisted up and bleeding pretty badly. Dean didn’t feel the fear he thought he would, looking at his little brother he knew all of his fear was being put into his protective instinct for his brother, understandable to him, Sam was the youngest, and he was the one carrying him. 

 

His Dad was different than him, looking back to his Mom and running back to her and picking her up. They all moved after that, John jogging behind him and Uncle Bobby, he and Bobby were jogging slightly quicker. Dean worried about going any faster than he was, cautious about bumping into someone, and dropping Sammy. Dean could guess that Bobby was keeping pace with him as to protect him as best he could, Dean knew he would be pretty useless at self-defense with a baby attached to his chest as it were. 

 

In front of them, he heard a very loud sound.  

 

Then the gas station just ahead of them exploded in yellow, red, and orange. Black chunks of metal flying outwards near the ground, and Dean backed up as quickly as he could, cuddling Sam ever closer to his chest.  Bobby pushed him forward, and Dean moved, not even questioning it as they ran. There were no cars around them anymore, nobody was driving, they were just running around, scared. Dean would feel sympathy but he could only focus on Sammy and Bobby directly beside him, not even his parents behind had his attention right now. 

 

There was to many people blocking the way. 

 

“Shit! We won’t get passed that mob, quick! Through the alley!” Bobby yelled beside him, and there was a tugging on his shoulder as Bobby pulled him along into a gated alleyway just to the left. He ran in first after Bobby opened it, having been pushed in. He kept going, he had to focus on Sammy now. 

 

Something jumped in front of him, and he jumped back, the man  _ roared  _ at him, and Dean just barely registered that the man was pale and had a blood-smeared face before the guy charged at him. 

 

He screamed. His Uncle came up behind him quickly with a gun. “Get down son!” He ducked even as the guy charged at him. The loud sound of his Uncle’s pistol came from behind him and the wet feeling on his cheek momentarily shocked him. He daresn't think what exactly it was.  The man now lay on the ground, not moving, Dean didn’t think about it. 

 

He looked to his Uncle, waiting for him to go ahead, not wanting to face one of those crazy people again, especially if Sammy was involved. His Uncle understood his reluctance and went ahead, gun is drawn close to the shoulder. Dean followed closely, looking at him for a moment to see his Father with his mother in his arms closing the gate with his foot. 

 

“Get a move on Dean, eyes ahead son.” He nodded at his Dad and followed Bobby. He heard gunshots, and paused to look, there was a group of three or four crazed men and women to the right of him, but they were a ways off, he had time didn’t he? He couldn’t afford to think about it, and with fear carrying his actions, he ran for it. 

 

There was a patio just ahead, a restaurant he recognized, they’d eaten there before Sam was born, the food was good, Italian as he understood it. It looked deserted now, even a little run down. Dean didn’t focus on that as he heard the gunshots became a little more rapid and he felt his heart rate sped up. He ran up the patio, the gunshots stopping, and footfalls coming close behind two pairs. 

 

Opening the door he looked behind as quickly as he could Bobby and his parents following, but there were crazy people on his Dad’s heels. He went to the restaurant first, leaving the door open behind him, Bobby came in directly after, and his Dad right behind him, the crazed men and woman  were too close, though, and as soon as his Dad stepped in, his Uncle tried to slam the door shut. It didn’t work, even using his whole body weight, Dean could see that he was struggling. 

 

“Get to the highway!” 

 

“What!” His Uncle gave Sam and him a glance his face was twisted in something Dean couldn’t recognize. 

“Go! You’ve got two boys to protect ya’ idiot!” 

 

“You’ve got to be out of your-!” His Mom spoke up beside him, and Dean tensed, he knew they had to move, but now that his Uncle was in danger he really didn’t want to. 

 

“I can outrun ‘em!” Dean was already moving backward, he held Sam close, he knew this was going badly, but he had the clarity stockpiled onto him as quickly as a bucket of water just a millisecond ago. They had to move, it was them or Bobby, it was Sammy or Bobby, and even though Dean loved his Uncle, his brother needed to live, his baby brother was too young, and he needed to live. 

 

He saw his Dad turn, backing up as well. 

 

“I will meet you there!” 

 

“Get outa here ya’ igidt!” They ran. 

 

Outside, a crazy man tackled a woman to the ground, and they ran into the rocky terrain around the red bridge. He heard his mother sigh, for once there were no screams blocking all sound. 

 

“We shouldn’t have left him.”

 

“He’ll be fine.” He heard his father say gently, and Dean wanted to believe him, but he’d seen death today, and he couldn’t manage his belief right now. He could only think that his Uncle would die in that restaurant. “Look, we’re almost there.” There were lights ahead of them, and although Dean hadn’t really known what exactly they were looking for, he trusted his Father, so he slowed down, but only slightly, he didn’t want to be caught unaware. He was jogging lightly up the hill when he heard the sound of running, and a sudden light assaulted his eyes. 

 

He ducked down into his chest, tucking Sam closer to him. Gunshots rang out not a second later the running sound stopped with a growl. He looked up, and saw what he could assume was a soldier in front of him, a light on top of his large gun, and protective padding down his body. He saw his Dad run up beside him out of the corner of his eye. 

 

“It’s okay Dean, we’re safe.” His Dad turned to the soldier. “Hey! We need help.”

 

“Stop!” 

 

“Please. It’s my wife, I think her leg is broken.” His Dad moved closer, but Dean stayed just behind, the man had said stop after all. 

 

“Stop right there!” His Dad stepped back at the bite in the man's voice, Dean knew, his Dad had worked in the military, and could recognize an order when it was given. 

 

“Okay… We’re not, sick.” The man held up a diverse on his jacket. 

 

“Got a couple of civilians on the outer perimeter. Please advise.” Dean took his time to speak quickly. 

 

“Dad, what about Uncle Bobby?” His Dad gave him a passing glance, but there was a softness to his eyes that Dean knew was a comfort. 

 

“We’re gonna get you and your mother to safety, and then we’ll go back for him, okay?” The ten-year-old nodded and looked back at the soldier in front of them on the path. 

 

“Sir. There're two children,a baby.” His Dad stepped back, and Dean did the same, but rethought it and stepped cautiously to his right. “But… Yes, Sir.” The man raised his gun again, straight at them, and Dean knew that it was bad, he didn’t move though he was nervous, sweating even in the cold night air. 

 

“Listen, son, we’ve just been through hell. Okay, we just need-” The man shook his head and Dean knew something was wrong that he was going to fire it when the light landed like a spotlight on his mother and father. “Oh shit!” As he saw his Dad turn abruptly, Dean sprinted to his right, the sound of the rapid gunshots scaring him to move further, and his mother’s scream startled him almost enough to look back but he didn’t. He moved behind a tree as quickly as he could, the gunshots stopping not a second after. 

 

Then one more preiced the silence around him.  He tucked in Sam’s blanket a little more than peered around the corner of the tree as cautiously as he could. 

 

Instantly he recognized his Uncles Baseball cap. He moved away from the tree happily, the prospect of safety easing him slightly. His Mom and Dad were both on the ground, his Dad sitting up, his mother wasn’t, but there was blood on her stomach, he felt like he was falling all of a sudden. 

 

“Mommy?” His Dad turned around quickly. 

 

And then he fell backward, clutching Sam as his butt hit the hard ground.   

 

“Mary?” His Mom was hiccupping, and she was clutching the bloodied part of her shirt. He couldn’t see his Dad anymore, not really, his Uncle was blocking his view, but he could hear his voice, and it was like nothing he’d ever heard before from his father. He didn’t know how to describe it. “Okay, move your hands baby, move your hands.” A whining sound. “I know, baby, I know…” A scream. “It’s going to be okay. I know, stay with me.” Another scream. 

 

“Mary…” His Uncle picked him up when he couldn’t hear much of anything anymore. His Dad was too quiet. 

 

He cuddled his brother as close as he could. He knew what had just happened. Sam was still asleep somehow. 

  
Even as their mother died right in front of them. Dean felt tears and sobs that tore through him, but he just clutched Sammy tighter as his eyes closed.


End file.
